Culture of mammalian cells including human epithelial cells. In vitro transformation assays with mammalian cells. Cell- and tissue-mediated mammalian cell mutagenesis and transformation assays. Measurement of carcinogen-modified macromolecules by biochemical and immunological assays. Preparation of specialized tissue culture media and related reagents. Chemical and enzymatic synthesis of derivatives of Vitamin A.